


A Better Picture Sequel

by iliketocolor



Series: The Angst of Scott McCall [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliketocolor/pseuds/iliketocolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's father was jailed for child abuse but when he escapes from prison, Scott finds himself at the hands of his father again. The only difference is this time he does have the advantage of being a werewolf.<br/>Kind of AU. It's like after season 2 but the Alphas haven't come yet. It's the sequel to my story 'A Better Picture' but neither story needs the other one... in my opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Picture Sequel

Since becoming a werewolf, Scott McCall hadn't thought much about his father. To be honest, he had much more prominent issues to deal with.

He was sitting with the pack when his mother called him to deliver the news he'd never wanted to hear.

"Scott honey," Melissa said, trying to mask the slight fear in her voice. "I think you should come home now."

It was only 6 PM on a Thursday. Scott's curfew on school nights was 10. He wasn't sure if it was some sort of crazy wolf sense or just the fact that he knew his mother pretty well, but he could tell something was wrong.

"Ma, what's wrong?" He stood up from the chair and the pack could tell there was a shift in Scott's being.

Scott was waiting for his answer when Stiles's phone started ringing.

"Dad?" Stiles's dad never called while he was at work unless it was an emergency.

Scott watched his best friend but also listened to his mother.

"Scott, I need you to come home… your father… he escaped from prison this afternoon."

Stiles seemed to have gotten the same news from his dad and he watched as Scott collapsed back into the chair behind him. Stiles ran to Scott and took the phone out of Scott's hand when he didn't respond to his mother.

"Ms. McCall, yeah. We'll be there soon."

Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac sat watching the scene in front of them. They had no idea what could possibly be happening. They had of course heard both ends of the conversations, but the pack had never even given a thought to what happened to Scott's dad. They just figured he'd died or ran off or something.

"Scott!" Stiles said firmly as he shook his friend's shoulders. "Snap out of it, we have to get you home." He sighed. "I'm gonna regret this," Stiles said quietly as he slapped Scott across the face to get him back to reality.

Scott let out a growl as he was brought out of his flashback. At the mention of his father his mind began to race and he could feel a knot twist in his stomach like it was preparing for a beating it knew would come.

"Yeah… yeah, let's go." Scott said as he mindlessly stood up.

"What the hell is going on?" Derek asked, not moving from his own seat.

"I… have to go." Scott said weakly.

"Obviously," Derek spat out. "What is going on at home?"

Derek usually tried not to care about his pack's home lives, but he'd never seen Scott like this. It was unnerving.

Scott stared at Stiles and nodded with a look that communicated everything; he then turned and ran home to protect his mother.

The pack was left staring at Stiles with complete confusion.

Stiles sat in the chair that Scott had been in and he leaned back, his left leg bouncing up and down as he began to tell the pack what Scott wanted them to know.

"Like 3 years ago, Scott's dad was sent to prison for child abuse. He used to beat the crap out of Scott and his mom. It had been going on for like 3 years before it was so bad that his dad beat him enough to send him to the hospital, unconscious. He was supposed to be in jail for at least 20 years, but he escaped today."

Isaac began to shake as he listened to Stiles tell them about Scott's father. It brought back Isaac's own memories of his father and he never imagined one of his own friends would have had the same kind of life he'd had.

"That sucks," Erica said casually. "But Scott's a wolf now; he can just tear the crap out of that bastard."

"It's not that easy," Isaac's voice was small. "He's still his dad, ya know…"

No one said anything more; they were all just worried but prepared to go in as back up.

* * *

Scott arrived home only 10 minutes after his mother had called him. He was drenched in sweat from the run, but his mind had finally cleared. He gently opened the door, announcing to his mother that it was him who was entering the house.

"Ma, it's only me. Are you alright?" Scott shut and locked the door behind him.

Melissa ran to the front door and embraced her son in a hug. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm okay mom." He could tell she had been crying and was far from alright, but he let it go.

"Sheriff Stilinski said he has two deputies patrolling our street and of course the state troopers are all out looking for him and the other guy who escaped." Melissa relayed, leading her son into the kitchen where she had been making his favorite dinner.

"How'd he even get out?" Scott asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table, staring at the tablecloth.

"Apparently there was a prison riot… and he and his cellmate escaped during the commotion."

They both ate in silence, each of them contemplating the past and their new present.

As Scott finished his food he set his fork down and watched his mother. "I can take him now mom… We're going to be fine."

"I… I just don't want it to come to that Scott." Melissa replied gently. She didn't care that her son was now some all-powerful werewolf; he shouldn't have to deal with this.

"I don't either, but if it comes down to it, he doesn't stand a chance anymore." Scott was certain they'd be fine. He still had a lot of anger towards his father, but now he wasn't some weak child, cowering at the hands of Anthony McCall.

* * *

At around 9 that evening, Stiles showed up at Scott's front door.

"You've got a crack security team dude," Stiles said, pushing past Scott and heading up to Scott's room.

Scott shrugged and locked the door before he followed with slight confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I had to call in for back up, but you're set now." Stiles flopped onto Scott's bed, picking up a controller and tossing the other one to Scott.

"Stop being cryptic and tell me what you did." Scott settled into his chair and turned on the TV and video game system.

Stiles smiled. "Well, the deputies are great and all, but they're a little… slow… but we've got Isaac hidden in your basement and Derek says he's got his alpha senses on high alert or something… The point is, if your dad gets anywhere near you, we've practically got an army."

Scott didn't know what to say. He was kind of happy that there were so many people looking out for him, but he also wasn't entirely sure it was all necessary.

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

The two boys hung out the rest of the night and they ended up falling asleep around midnight.

The next morning, Melissa woke Stiles and Scott up an hour before they had to be at school.

They begrudgingly got up and got ready for the day. Scott tried not to show it, but his mind was in another place. Seeing his mom in her nursing scrubs, Scott became worried about her being on her own for the day.

As Stiles drove himself and Scott to school, Scott made a call to Derek.

"Hey Derek, are you busy today?"

"Depends, what do you want?" Derek replied in his usual brooding tone.

"Uh, well. My mom is working at the hospital today until 6. Can you just hang around there until I get out of school… I don't really… want her without… protection…"

Derek sighed but willingly agreed. He didn't really have anything important to do and he knew there was more to the situation with Scott's dad than anyone was telling him.

The day was fairly uneventful. Scott tried to concentrate, but after first period, he realized it was fairly useless. His mind kept drifting back to the three years he spent living in fear from his own father. Allison knew something was bothering him, but he couldn't tell her. He hadn't even mentioned his father to her and he really didn't want to talk about it with anyone. He was thankful that she didn't push him; she just worked to distract him when she could.

Stiles on the other hand, worked hard to pay attention. For the first time, he actively worked to keep himself out of detention. He had to be around for Scott.

After school, the boys drove to the hospital to meet up with Derek. They spotted him leaning on his car, parked near the entrance.

"Derek, how are things?" Stiles asked nonchalantly.

Derek rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Scott. "Your mom is fine. It's been ridiculously uneventful all day."

"Well… thanks for giving up your day…" Scott was very grateful that Derek had helped him out. He knew Derek didn't just do things for other people, but he felt a lot better knowing the alpha had his back.

They stood in silence for a minute before Derek had finally had enough. "Alright, so there's more to this story, I can sense the fear dripping from your skin…"

Scott turned his head quickly and stared at Derek. "Just leave it. Thanks for helping out, but I get it, I won't ask again."

He knew he had overreacted, but he didn't wait for a response before he walked towards the hospital, leaving Derek and Stiles behind him.

The two looked between each other, only Stiles having the knowledge of what Scott wanted to keep to himself. Stiles huffed and locked his jeep before watching Derek drive away, much faster than he should have.

Stiles then quickly walked into the hospital to meet up with Scott and his mother. He only began to panic when he found Ms. McCall but Scott was nowhere in sight.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Melissa asked, noticing her son's best friend.

"I'm here with Scott, he hasn't found you yet?" Stiles felt around for his phone in one of his pockets.

Stiles had a sinking feeling in his gut and hated that he'd let Scott out of his sight. Sure Scott was a wolf now, but when it came down to it, he wasn't sure Scott could physically hurt somebody.

* * *

Scott was desperately trying to figure out why this was all happening to him. He had just walked away from Stiles and Derek when he felt a sharp, blunt pain hit the back of his head and he blacked out. He woke up in the middle of the woods that he'd grown to know very well. He could feel ropes binding his hands and feet as he lay on the ground amongst the leaves and dirt. He felt the uncomfortable sensation of broken sticks and rocks poking into his back and sides. An old red pick-up truck was parked off to the side and his father was sitting next to Scott.

"Good to see you kid," Anthony McCall said abruptly.

"Can't say I feel the same," Scott replied, trying to stay calm for now. "Why'd you even come back?"

"That's a good question Scotty, but don't worry, I'm not staying too long…" Anthony stood up giving Scott a kick to the gut before beginning to pace. "I'm leaving for Mexico just as soon as I give you and your mother what you both deserve for putting me in prison."

"Dad…" Scott choked out through another kick from his father. "I'm going to let you leave now, don't make me hurt you…" Scott's voice was firm, but it was almost pleading.

A deep laugh came from Anthony. "You? You hurt me? It's been three years boy, but I'm still a whole hell of a lot bigger and stronger than you… Glad you developed a sense of humor though." Scott watched his father crack his knuckles and grab a baseball bat from the flatbed of the truck.

Before Anthony could land a swing, Scott's brown eyes turned golden yellow as he tore his hands and feet from the rope the bound him.

Anthony's eyes widened in surprise, but he kept the bat in hand. "So you've been working out I see…" He hadn't seen the glimmer of gold in Scott's eyes, leaving him to believe there was nothing abnormal about his son.

"I'm serious. Just leave now." Scott said forcefully. He watched his father contemplate his options and then give a classic Anthony McCall smirk.

"Come on Scott, you should remember, you can't get away from this." He swung his bat towards Scott but the teen was too quick. He dodged left and let out a howl, alerting the pack of his whereabouts.

His father recovered from the missed hit and stood, staring at his son. The noise that had come from his son was bizarre and left a twinge of fear in the back of Anthony's mind.

Scott's phone began to ring and Anthony took the opportunity to swing and let the bat collide with his son's head. Scott was knocked back to the ground for a moment, but he'd had enough. He leaned on one knee as he began the transformation. He lifted his head to look at his father as his face began to contort into that of his wolf form.

"Holy Hell!" Anthony took several steps back, not understanding what was going on with Scott.

Scott launched himself at Anthony, grabbing the man and throwing him into a nearby tree. With a thump, Anthony's body fell to the ground. Scott was lost in the wolf now. His anger took over his entire mind as all he could think of was killing the man he was supposed to love and look up to. His claws slashed into Anthony's stomach and he was about to deliver a fatal cut to the neck when Scott was suddenly tackled from his right side.

Derek brought Scott to the ground about 12 feet from his father and pinned him down. Scott was clawing and fighting until he heard Stiles's jeep approach with Allison inside.

"Oh my god, Scott!" Allison was still in the jeep, but Scott heard her voice. Slowly, he relaxed and let himself ease back to his teenage body.

Seeing Scott was back to normal, Derek lifted himself from Scott's torso and then offered a hand to the teen. Scott accepted the help and stood up, taking in what had just happened. Allison and Stiles had just jumped out of the jeep and were now jogging towards Scott and Derek. 12 feet away, Anthony laid, his head leaning against the trunk of a large tree. His shirt was ripped to shreds and his entire torso was slashed open, blood slowly flowing out, seeping into the dirt around him.

"Scott, what have you done?" Allison wrapped her arms around Scott, embracing him tightly.

"My dad is on the way with a state trooper and like 3 deputies, you need a story man, quick, you've been missing for 5 hours." Stiles informed Scott.

"Uh… yeah… just… is he… dead?" Scott asked numbly.

Derek glanced over Scott's body quickly and then went over to check on Anthony.

"Yeah… he's dead Scott…" Derek closed his eyes for a moment and then walked back to the teenagers.

Scott took a deep breath and was surprised when he felt tears on his cheeks. Allison wiped them away as the police showed up and Scott collapsed to the ground crying from stress, fear, relief, and sadness.

The officers all got out of their vehicles. Sheriff Stilinski only glanced at the body as he walked directly to Scott and the others. He gently knelt down to Scott and Allison. She was holding him in her arms as he cried, burying his head in her collarbone.

Stilinski hated that Scott was reduced to the broken mess he had been years ago. He'd never wanted Scott to be in that much pain again. He looked up at Stiles and Derek. "Do any of you know what happened?"

The boys shook their heads and it was really all down to Scott's story.

The sheriff turned his head and motioned for one of his deputies to bring over a blanket and bottle of water from the car. "Scott," he said gently, wrapping the blanket around the couple. "I need you to tell me what happened." He held the water bottle out and Allison took it, unscrewing the lid and trying to get Scott to drink. After a couple minutes, Scott's tears subsided slightly and he was able to talk.

"Um…" his voice cracked and he swallowed before trying again. "I was walking into the hospital when he knocked me out… I woke up here. He'd tied me up… and started kicking me and he hit me with a bat… but then… something attacked him… It was a wolf or bear or something, but it left me alone…I guess it thought I was dead… then when it left… I was just lying here, trying to get free, when they showed up."

"How did you guys get here before us?" the sheriff asked, looking towards his son.

"Heard it on the scanner dad… I gotta admit; you guys tracked his phone pretty quick. I'm proud of the whole bunch of ya." Stiles said with his comic tone.

Ignoring his son's remark, the sheriff stood up. "Scott, we've got to get you to the hospital. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…" it was nearly a whisper, as if he was trying to convince himself. The sheriff nodded, knowing Scott wasn't fine, but not wanting to push it. The state trooper walked up to the sheriff and began to talk quietly to him, not wanting Scott and the others to hear.

"He's dead… Now, we have a lot of paperwork and procedures to deal with here. Does your department have a morgue we can use?" The officer asked.

"We use the one at the hospital." Stilinski told him.

"Alright. We'll deal with Anthony. We're going to need our own statement from the kid but I reckon you're taking him to the hospital now…"

"Yeah. I'll talk with him and see if he can give you a statement at the hospital or if he'd want to come to the station and meet with you. Just let me get him out of here." Stilinski hated dealing with the state troopers, they were always rather insensitive.

Within fifteen minutes, Scott was at the hospital. They gave him his own room even though he didn't seem to have any injuries. He was mentally in shock and they had the space, so it wasn't a problem. He sat quietly in the bed with Allison holding one hand and his mother holding the other. Derek was sitting across the room in a hospital chair and Stiles was sitting on the end of Scott's bed playing with the TV remote, flipping thorough muted channels.

Melissa stared at her son and cried. She hated that it had come to this. Scott had never been this upset, but now he had killed his own father, and no matter how horrible the man was, killing your own father was bound to screw you up a bit.

After sitting quietly for about 5 minutes, Scott stared blankly at the wall and finally spoke. "I killed him… I… murdered… my own dad…"

"Dude deserved it if you ask me," Stiles shrugged.

With a quick glare at Stiles, Allison squeezed Scott's hand gently. "It's alright Scott."

"They're both right Scott," Melissa wiped tears from her eyes a then ran her hand through Scott's hair. "You saved us again… I'm so sorry it happened this way, but you only did what you had to do to survive."

Scott nodded slowly, letting realization sink in. He had known that this was a possibility from the moment he'd heard his father was back. He looked at each person in the room, trying to figure out what they were thinking. Derek looked bored and slightly confused, almost like he knew there were things Scott wasn't telling him. Stiles didn't look any different. Scott was actually slightly thankful for that. He knew that Stiles knew everything and was probably proud of Scott for giving the bastard what he deserved. Allison looked sympathetic, sad, and scared. She knew nothing about the situation and Scott felt bad that he hadn't told her anything. He resolved to tell her everything. His mother looked broken. She looked 10 years older than she had this morning and her usual upbeat glow was faded.

He decided he needed to tell Allison and Derek everything right now while he still felt up to it, but he didn't want his mother to have to relive it all too. "Mom… I think you should go get some rest… I'm going to be fine now…"

"I know, I just… You shouldn't be alone…" Melissa said letting her exhaustion overtake her thoughts.

"I have these guys to keep me entertained. Please go take care of yourself." Scott really did worry about her too. Not only had she feared for her own life, her son had been kidnapped by her abusive ex-husband. Needless to say, she'd been through a lot too.

Melissa finally agreed to go, promising they would talk more later.

Once she was gone, Scott glanced at Derek before squeezing Allison's hand and kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry… I should probably tell you what's been going on."

"That'd be nice Scott." Allison's tone was sweet and gentle as she added a small laugh.

"When I was like 10…my dad started abusing my mom and me. It went on for like 3 years and the injuries were pretty bad…" Scott began, noticing Derek had started to pay attention. "When… When I was 13… it got worse. One night he…" Scott paused, swallowing and pushing his shoulders into the pillow behind him. "He was drunk and he knocked me unconscious… and tried to… rape me." Once the words were out, he felt a mixture of disgust and relief. He hated thinking about that night, but he also felt slightly better that it wasn't a secret from the people closest to him anymore.

Allison started to cry and wrapped both her hands around Scott's hand, kissing his cheek. Derek closed his eyes, lost in Scott's confession.

"So…" Scott gathered himself to continue. "He was sent to jail and I hadn't seen him until he took me from the hospital this afternoon."

"What happened in the woods Scott?" Derek asked calmly.

"Like I said, I woke up in the woods and he had tied me up… I told him I didn't want to have to hurt him, but he just laughed and started to beat me. So… I broke the rope and then called for the pack. He then hit me with the bat again and I just kind of lost it. I wolfed out and attacked him. I didn't know what I was really trying to do, I didn't want to kill him… but I'm kind of glad he's dead." Scott admitted.

"Exactly," Stiles piped up, putting his hand on Scott's shoulder. "It's over now dude. You got nothing more to worry about."

Scott gave a small smile. He was glad that he never would have to worry about his father again. He didn't like that his father had made him into a murderer and he was sure that that fact would cause him some mental distress, but he shoved that thought to the back of his mind. After all, being a teen wolf was its own kind of stress that took precedent now.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a title... any ideas?


End file.
